Objection
by o Blue Socks o
Summary: Songfic Usagi finds out Mamoru is cheating on her. (Reposted)


Title: Objection. Author: o Blue Socks o Type: Songfic Rating: PG  
  
Hola minna-san! Alrighty, where do I begin. I posted this fic first on ASMR on my account there: Speckles. Then I tried posting it here on my old account name: Speckles (lol I like that name) so now I'm REPOSTING it on Blue Socks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Objection-Tango nor do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
I edited the story a bit, (puncuation, spelling..etc) so it's a little different from the one on ASMT  
  
I used to love this song, and it kinda fit with the story and my 'Burn in Hell, Mamoru' feeling..MWA HA HA!!  
  
And yes, I will update I love you, Don't I? soon..  
  
***  
  
-It's not her fault that she's so irresistible-  
  
I couldn't believe it. After all the times Mamoru claimed he loved me.. He was with another girl. And he thought a simple "Sorry" could help?!  
  
-But all the damage she's caused is unfixable-  
  
Mamoru ruined everything! Just for some chick! The future was changing rapidly, Rini was dissapearing. I started crying, "Rini.." I muttered...  
  
-Every twenty seconds you repeat her name-  
  
I look Mamoru in the eyes, as he explains it was all just a mistake. That he loves me more. I couldn't take it. I slapped him.  
  
"You ruined everything!" I cried, "Just go to hell!!"  
  
-But when it comes to me you don't care If I'm alive or dead..-  
  
I was crying uncontrolablely.. My own daughter was gone. My future, my dreams..Everything was shattered in just one minute. "I'm not the only girl in his life." I relized finally. I threw the star locket into the river, and walked away from everything..  
  
-Objection , I don't want to be the exception-  
  
Mamoru kept bumping into me on purpose, trying to start a converstation..I ignored it all. He's a bastard. Just ignore him.  
  
-To get a bit of your attention-  
  
Rei was convincing me to talk things over with Mamoru, Why? I've seen what he did with my own eyes.  
  
-Love is for free and, I'm not your mother-  
  
I kept turning to Haruka and Michiro. They were the only ones who understod.  
  
-But you don't even bother-  
  
I ignored the messages on my message machine, ignored the emails, and ignored my friends..  
  
-Objection I'm tired of this triangle-  
  
I decided I had enough of Mamoru, so I decided to do something about it. Make him know that I was through.  
  
-Got dizzy dancing tango I'm falling apart in your hands again-  
  
I felt stronger now. I knew what I had to do..  
  
-No way I've got to get away-  
  
I got in the elevator, and pushed the 8th floor.  
  
-Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal-  
  
I pounded on his door. When he opened, he looked shocked to see me..  
  
-That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible-  
  
"Usako.." he muttered, putting his arms around me..  
  
-But you've got to know small things also count-  
  
I pushed him away, and glared at him. "Chibi-San.."  
  
-Better put your feet on the ground And see what it's about, so-  
  
He offered me to enter his apartment, I entered, still pissed..  
  
-The angles of this triangle -  
  
"So you wanna talk?" he asked me. "Yes." He started saying bullshit about how much he loved me and it was a mistake..  
  
-I wish there was a chance for You and me-  
  
"Sorry, Usa.." I never felt so mad before.. I stood up and threw the picture of me and him off the balcony  
  
-I wish you could find our Place to be Away from here-  
  
He stared at me, "Usako..Please? Another chance?" He tried to put his arms around me again. "Turn to your stupid new girl." I muttered.  
  
-This is pathetic And sardonic And sadistic-  
  
"Please, Usa! We can talk this out." The doorbell rang, "Don't you think it's too late for that?" I replied coldly, pointing to the door.  
  
-Tango is not for fun Was never meant to be But you can try it Rehearse it Or train like a horse-  
  
Mamoru ignored the door and sat down on the couch. "Usa? Where do I begin?" "Mamo-Chan?!" cried Mamoru's new girlfriend from the hallway.  
  
-But don't you count on me Don't you count on me boy-  
  
"Your girls waiting." I started walking away from him.  
  
-Objection I don't want to be the exception To get a bit of your attention-  
  
"Usako! Please wait!!!" That pissed me off.  
  
-Love is for free and I'm not your mother But you don't even bother-  
  
I took off the stupid engagement ring he gave me.  
  
-Objection I'm tired of this triangle Got dizzy dancing tango-  
  
I threw it and him, "It's USAGI!! NOT USAKO!!"  
  
-I'm falling apart in your hands again No way I've got to get away-  
  
I walked out of his apartment, pushing the blonde haired girl out of the way- who strangly resembled Mina.  
  
-Get away!-  
  
"Usako!" he cried chasing after me.  
  
-I got to get away!!-  
  
***  
  
There we go. I have a 'non-songfic' epilouge planned out, thats why I had to add the little 'Resembled Mina' part..*laughs evily*  
  
Anyways, should I post it? I think the first chapter is good enough :D Even though it's sorta like my other fic: I love you, Don't I..but not really..yea..  
  
Anyways, Review Please -Blue 


End file.
